


The Glass Slipper

by orphan_account



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real story of Cinderella is not what we think it is. So I thought I would just write what it should be. <br/>Just a warning, I hope I don't ruin your childhood.</p><p> </p><p>Of course this is not a story, I can't rewrite an actual story!!! <br/>Just a summary of what actual happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glass Slipper

Cinderella always wished that her governess was her mother.

Unfortunately for her, that wish came true. 

Her governess became her mother and she gained nine stepsisters, all which treated her like servants.

Her father, who was still alive, grew closer to her stepsisters, eventually forgetting about her.

She planted a tree by her mother's grave and everyday she prays by it.

News of the balls came, and Cinderella finds beautiful ballgowns under the tree.

Cinderella is also still assisted by animals, but mainly birds instead of mice.

Cinderella never lost her shoe in a rush, rather the prince poured pitch onto the stairs to trap her, but only succeeding in getting her shoe.

One of Cinderella's stepsisters cut off a toe, and the other cut off a heel, all just to fit in the slipper.

The prince is notified of the blood on the shoe by Cinderella's birds, and that made the prince realize that Cinderella was the true owner of the shoe (for some reason).

Her sisters decide to attend her wedding to get on her good side.

But as they arrive, they have their eyes pecked out by Cinderella's bird.

AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER???

THE END :|

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want more? Request anything!  
> Sources: Buzzfeed  
> Huffingtonpost.com 
> 
>  
> 
> Not the accurate story, just a summary, and slightly rewritten by me!
> 
> I apologize for any ruinedchildhood, like mine...
> 
> The brother Grimm were messed up I tell you.  
> Mental issues or something.


End file.
